


I Have Sinned

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, This one is really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: John comits a sin (That's not really a sin)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 26
Kudos: 30





	I Have Sinned

John looked guiltily at his hands. He knew he had to come clean.

“H-hey Alex?” He awkwardly stood by the couch where his boyfriend was working on some project or other.

Alex closed the laptop to a 45-degree angle and looked up at John, cocking his head to the side. “What is it, my love?”

“Alex, I have sinned.”

“John you’re gay. How bad could ‘sin’ be?” He put air quotes around sin, and lightly chuckled at his own attempt at humor opening up the laptop once again.

John walked forward and shut the laptop all the way. “Alexander, I dabbed in 2020.”

Alex looked at him in disbelief. “Your dead to me Laurens.” His tone struggling to hide the need to laugh at how serious they were making this.

The two held eye contact for about 10 seconds before bursting out into laughter.


End file.
